The Way to Cook
by jdho2
Summary: Eeek! First FF. Definitely going to be a BABE. To the cupcakes, I'm sorry, but this story will likely end up not being for you. I'm trying not to put too much pressure on myself for a first go. There will be laughter, there will be S&R love, there will be Merry(man)ment, and, Steph is going to learn to cook. And who better to teach her than Batman? Going to try for some smut...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich is one clever lady. Characters and everything you recognize are hers. i'm just playing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Babe."

I sighed, and sank into Ranger's arms as we watched the fire crews and police around us. Really I don't know why there are so many of them here for a simple fire, but I guess when they hear my address go out on the radio, they probably expect a show after all these years.

"Ranger, this time it was my fault. 100% my fault."

"Babe?"

I knew this Babe meant he was waiting for more information. I sighed, "well, my friend Susie from college called me up a couple weeks ago. We've stayed in touch over email and a couple lunches a year. She got engaged and she wanted me to know I'd be invited to the wedding and it would mean a lot to her if I was there."

Ranger just kept staring at me, his expression not giving anything away. "And?"

"Well, her Maid of Honor called me two days ago. Apparently she'd tried to send me an invitation to the bridal shower, but had the wrong address and just got the letter returned. Fucking Post Office! Anyway, the bridal shower is this weekend!" I took a deep breath and wailed, "and I said I would go!"

"Okay..." Ranger took a deep breath and I could tell he was losing patience waiting for me to get to the point. "And that's a problem because...?"

"Well, when I said I'd come, my Burg manners took over and I asked if I could bring anything! I could hear her relief- apparently the bridesmaid who was in charge of food is flaking out and she asked if I could bring something. Apparently my friend Samantha just LOVES homemade shrimp scampi, and before I knew it, I had agreed to bring some. I've been researching recipes since then and I thought it seemed easy enough, so I thought I'd give it a try!"

"Babe, what happened?" Woah, a full sentence! Ranger must feel really bad for me.

Ranger shook his head with a hint of a smile on his face. "Not bad, Babe. Just curious."

Damn. I must have said that out loud. "Well, things were going okay. I went shopping and found everything I needed. But I guess I had too much oil in the pan or maybe I should have defrosted the shrimp because I put them in the pan then turned my back to focus on slicing up some lemons."

"And?"

I sighed again. "Woosh."

"Woosh?"

"Well, that's what it sounded like to me when the oil that had spilled on the stove and caught on fire met my new dish towel and stack of take-out napkins!"

"Babe." This time there wasn't just a ghost of a smile. Ranger was giving me a 200 watt smile that looked like it was on the verge of becoming a 1,000 watt smile.

"Don't 'Babe' me! This isn't funny! And what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in months!"

"I'm sorry, Babe. I went to a routine meeting and found out that I had to go into the wind immediately! I didn't have time to let anyone, even you know I was leaving. I just landed at Newark a couple of hours ago. Tank didn't even know my travel itinerary so I had to take public transit into town."

At that moment I looked around the parking lot. No Batmobile! And what was that at Ranger's feet?! Is that his Army duffel bag?

"Is that your duffel? Why did you bring that from Haywood? I'm sorry, Ranger, but you can't stay here and guard me. I mean, I can't stay here..."

"Babe?"

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

He tried in his no-nonsense tone with his blank face on. I wasn't having any of it. He's not the only one who can play mysterioso strong and silent. I just stared at him with my arms crossed over my chest. I sighed again and Ranger's eyes zeroed in on said chest until I cleared my throat. He looked up and I pasted on my Jersey girl don't-fuck-with-me face. I would raise an eyebrow, but I can still only raise them both so I didn't bother trying.

"Ranger," I repeated, and I could swear I heard Ranger sigh.

"I haven't been to Haywood yet."

"If you were on public transportation, how did you hear about this? How did you know to come?"

"I was on my way here, I wanted to talk to you." he said giving nothing away. "Look, Babe, now isn't the time for this conversation. We have an audience and I expect your boyfriend will be here any moment."

I was genuinely confused for a minute. "Boyfriend?"

"Morelli?

"Oh. Well, you've been gone for three and a half months, Ranger, so I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"Morelli and I are over."

"For how long this time? I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"No, Ranger. Done. Over. Finito."

"Babe, this isn't the first time."

"No, Ranger, this time is forever, he's engaged to someone else… but this isn't the time for this conversation either."

Ranger crowded in on me and tucked a curl behind my ear. "I don't know about that, Babe. If it's forever, maybe now IS the time."

Just as Ranger leaned in as though he was going to kiss me, I heard a throat clearing. It was Eddie.

"Hey, Steph, sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything," I laughed nervously.

"Sure," Eddie replied, "anyway, I already have your statement as well as the Fire Marshal. Since there was no crime and they're finished with everything, we're going to head out. You can stop by the station tomorrow if you need a copy of the report. Do you, uh need somewhere to stay? You can sleep on our couch if you need to."

Eddie stammered the last bit while glancing nervously at Ranger out of the corner of his eye. I'd rather stick my eye with a lit match than stay on Eddie and Shirley the Whiner's couch with their three demon-spawn kids running around, so I replied with, "no, thanks Eddie, I can stay with Lula or worst case, my parents. I really appreciate the-"

"She'll be at Rangeman, Eddie." Ranger cut me off.

I turned to Ranger and raised my hand in the universal sign for stop and started to say, "Now hang on a second" when Ranger and Eddie both gasped. "What?"

"Babe, you're bleeding!" Ranger shot out as he grabbed his phone with one hand and reached for me with the other.

I looked at my hand. Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"Steph, why didn't you tell me you were hurt? The ambulance just left! I'll go call them back!" Eddie was reaching for his radio and looking shocked.

"Eddie, no! I'm fine. Ranger, it is just a flesh wound, nothing that can't be fixed with a band-aid. I jumped when I heard the 'woosh' and saw the flames. Caught myself with the knife. It doesn't even hurt, no big deal." Okay, maybe I was lying when I said it didn't hurt because now that I thought about it again, I realized it really did… in fact, I wasn't feeling so good...

Ranger grabbed my hand and held it up to the street light. "I can't see too well here, but that's a lot of blood and Babe, I think you need stitches. I told Bobby we needed him- he'll be ready by the time we get back to Rangeman."

"Ranger-" then I lost my breath as Ranger gathered me into his arms and walked me over to the Porsche waiting with the engine running and a black Rangeman SUV behind it with what looked like Tank in it.

Maybe I'm fuzzier than I realized, I didn't even notice the car get here. Or who brought it because Tank appeared to be sitting alone in the SUV.

I sighed one more time. Then I realized my hand was really starting to hurt and hey, if I wound up at Rangeman, there was a possibility I'd get to use Ranger's shower. Perfect opportunity to steal more of his wonderful body wash. Mmmmmm… Bulgari… I had almost run out. Plus, I think this fire was finally the one to do in my horrid bathroom. With the thought of a new and updated bathroom in mind, I called out my thanks and good night to Eddie and tossed Tank a finger wave over Ranger's shoulder.

I had a slight smile on my face as Ranger settled me in to my seat and leaned over buckle my seatbelt. He saw my smile and let out a perplexed chuckle before straightening up and shutting my door. I was asleep before he even started the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright everyone, thanks for those of you who have managed to review/follow/favorite (OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE ANYONE HAS DONE ANY OF THOSE THINGS TO ONE OF MYYYYYYY STORIES), today, even though has been acting up! You make me happy! As a reward, here's a new chapter. I tried my hand at smut, so SMUT WARNING. But I've never written anything even remotely close to smut before so I would REALLY appreciate if people could comment on whether or not they liked the smut specifically. I have placeholders for more smut going forward, but I won't bother if people would rather I not include it! Thanks! And, if people seem into it tomorrow, I'll try to post at least one chapter tomorrow too!

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up to hushed whispering and lights flashing behind my eyelids. And the smell of Ranger. Then I realized I was moving. I opened my eyes and looked around. Ranger was holding my hand as Bobby and five other Merry Men were pushing me on a gurney. Gosh! I know I gained a couple pounds over the last couple months of self-pity eating, but did it really take that many of them to push me! The gurney has wheels and they're supposed to be strong.

They all broke out in laughter around me. Sigh. I guess I said that out loud.

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay, Steph!" said Lester.

"Boss texted us when he got to your apartment and told us to bring his Porsche." Hal added. "Next thing we knew, he was texting Bobby saying to be ready because you were hurt. We called Tank but all he could say was that Boss was carrying you and he couldn't tell what was wrong."

"Guys, I'm fine, just a cut. On my hand. I can walk!"

By now we were in the elevator. How we all fit, I'm really not sure. I tried to sit up with the intention of getting off the gurney and six sets of hands were pushing me back down. Ranger didn't join them, just kept holding my hand and looked me in the eye and said, "Babe, please, just relax until Bobby looks you over."

I rolled my eyes, but he did say "please" so I stayed put. When the elevator doors opened, it seemed like every other Merry Man was waiting by the doors. I just sighed and gave them a finger wave with my good hand as I rolled past to Bobby's clinic.

When everyone tried to follow us in, I gave them all a death glare. I was pretty sure that I was going to need stitches. And I hate stitches. And I didn't want them all to see me cry. Sure, they've seen me cry before, but this would be different.

Ranger noticed my glare and said, "Okay, everyone but Bobby out! Babe, is it okay if I stay with you?"

I wanted Ranger to keep holding my hand and distracting me, so I just nodded. When Bobby started prodding at my hand, I winced. Ranger growled.

"Sorry, Steph. Yep, looks like Boss was right to bring you in- I'm going to need to give you a few stitches."

This just wasn't my day. I turned to Ranger, looking to distract myself as Bobby gave me a numbing injection and started cleaning my hand.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Why were you at my apartment?"

Ranger gave Bobby, who was looking a little too much like he wasn't paying attention, a glance. "Babe, after Bobbye stitches you up, we'll go up to seven and then we can have that conversation, okay?"

I harumphed. "Okay. So… can you tell me anything about where you were?"

I noticed Bobby's raised eyebrows and now openly curious expression as Ranger's lips twitched in an almost smile as he said, "No," with a tone of such finality that I knew not to press any further. What was with that smile though? Guess he wasn't expecting me to wait that long to ask.

"Okay…" I trailed off at a complete loss for words. Ranger seemed okay with the silence, as usual, so I just settled in. My hand was pretty numb now, so I couldn't really feel Bobby working. I just focused on Ranger stroking my other hand and stared into his eyes wondering at the emotions I was seeing. Holy toledo, Batman! Emotion?!

Ranger just raised his eyebrows in a way that I knew I hadn't said that outloud, but damn his ESP because he knew what I was thinking anyway.

Bobby cleared his throat, "Okay Steph, all done. Just a few stitches that will dissolve on their own. I know you're up to date on your tetanus, but since this got pretty dirty in the fire, I want you to go ahead and take these antibiotics. I gave you a shot, but you do have stitches and hands tend to be one of those places we pick up germs. It would be a good idea for you to just take one of these a day for the next week, starting tonight, just to make sure there's no infection. Otherwise, just try to keep it wrapped up and dry. Stop by on Friday and I'll take a look, or come in sooner if you think anything is wrong."

With that, Ranger helped me off the table and threw an arm around my shoulder, leading me to the elevators. Once the elevator doors had closed, he pushed the button to scramble the cameras in the elevator as he pushed me up against the wall of the elevator, fusing his mouth to mine. I groaned as his tongue entered my mouth and one of his thighs went in between mine, pressing into me just right. I didn't even hear the elevator doors open, just stared at Ranger for a minute, gasping for breath when he pulled his mouth away and rested his forehead on mine.

Ranger seemed to be panting too as he said, "Missed you, Babe." Then he flashed me his Wolf grin and grabbed my good hand again. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and then have that talk."

Ranger helped me cover up my bandaged hand in plastic and then walked me to the bathroom. Once I had assured him I'd be fine, I climbed into the shower. I waited for myself to start crying, and when I realized that there were no tears coming, I went ahead and lathered up. Mmmmmm, I seriously love this shower gel.

I took my time in the shower, and when I got out, noticed that Ranger had left me one of his shirts and a pair of boxers on the bathroom counter. I quickly changed into them, feeling a little guilty for hogging the bathroom for so long when Ranger had just gotten back from who knows where. I tried to comb my hair with one hand with no success. Ranger must have heard my sounds of frustration because I heard a soft knock on the door and then he came in. He gave me a look up and down that made me shiver. "Cold, babe?"

"No."

Without another word, Ranger reached out his hand and took my comb, motioning for me to turn around. He gently worked the knots out of my hair and then, to my surprise, reached over, grabbed a hair tie, and fastened my hair into a ponytail. My mouth had dropped open in shock, and Ranger looked at me in the mirror and said, "sisters, Babe." with a smile. "Come on, let's go out to the kitchen and talk."

"I wasn't sure if you were hungry or not, but I was, so I asked Ella to bring up a light dinner for us. She said to tell you hi and she hopes you're alright." I had just realized that Ranger's hair was wet and must have looked surprised because Ranger shrugged and said, "Well, I ran down to the gym to take a shower while you were enjoying yours. Figured we could talk sooner that way."

I sat at the breakfast bar while Ranger poured us each a glass of wine. He carried them over then brought over our plates. Our legs brushed against each other while we ate in contemplative silence.

Once we'd finished, Ranger topped off our wine glasses and then lead me into the living room. He sat down on the couch then patted the seat next to him and dragged my feet onto his lap when I sat. He started massaging my feet with his magic hands and talking.

"Babe, first I wanted to apologize for not telling you before I left that I was going to be leaving. I was actually getting ready to head over to your apartment to have this conversation when I got the call to come to DC. The helicopter was already waiting for me at Newark. I would have called on the way, but I had things I wanted to say to you that I didn't want to say over the phone, and I thought it was only going to be a couple of days."

"Ranger, it's okay. You don't owe me anything, I'm not your girlfriend, I'm just your…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to call myself. Friend seemed too distant and companion made me sound like a hooker. Entourage? Groupie?

Ranger was watching me closely, and clearly had at least some idea of what I was thinking. "Babe, that's what I was to coming talk to you about. The night I left and then tonight." He paused and, wow, Batman looked nervous.

"Tonight, I wasn't sure what I was going to find when I got to your apartment. Would Morelli be there? Would you not live there anymore? Maybe you married him while I was gone and lived in his house, staying at home, newly pregnant with his kid…" Ranger's jaw clenched.

I started to say something, and Ranger just squeezed my hand, begging with his eyes for me to wait.

"I knew you were together the night I left, but I was coming over anyway. And tonight, I was really hoping that you were going to be broken up, or at least on an off phase, when I got to your apartment. God, I'm so selfish."

At this point, I was just oogling, doing my best impression of a fish because I don't think I'd EVER heard Ranger talk this much at once. Or talk about his feelings EVER. Not to mention that his blank face was nowhere in sight.

Ranger took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes, "If I had seen you that night, or if you were still together when I talked to you tonight, I was going to ask you to break it off with Morelli."

"But…"

Ranger squeezed my hands again. "I know, I've been an idiot and at times a jerk. I've told you to fix it with Morelli before. I've told you I don't do relationships. I've told you all kinds of stupid things. But, I've been working on changing all of those things because I want to be with you. I want a relationship with you. Well, we already have one, but I want to be in a committed relationship with you. A monogamous one! No poaching, no sharing. I'm done with the government contracts and being in the wind. I'm here and I want you with me. As my partner in every way. Forever, Babe."

I was staring at Ranger, wondering if Bobby had somehow slipped me painkillers when I wasn't looking because of everything I had possibly thought Ranger might say, NONE of it was this! I must have taken too long to respond because, Ranger stopped massaging my feet and started to get up with a hurt look on his face.

I lunged for him, grabbing onto his belt loop and holding him down with my good hand, "Wait! Ranger! I'm sorry, I was just so surprised. I've dreamed of this so many times, but I never thought I'd actually get to hear you say those words. But Ranger, I want to be with you, and I'm pretty sure you and the rest of the world already know this, but I love you too!"

Rangers eyes widened in surprise and joy. Then they darkened and Ranger growled leaning in to me. "Babe, are you sure? There won't be any going back, if we do this, you're mine." He put one hand on the back of my head and pulled my lips to his as I gasped out, "I'm sure, Ranger. I love you. I'm yours."

I distantly heard one of us whimper, and I was pretty sure it was me. There was no warm up kiss, no gentle beginning, it was all heat and emotion. I couldn't get close enough, so I pulled myself up to my knees, threw my arms around his neck, and then swung one leg around so I was straddling him.

Ranger groaned, settling one hand on my ass under my boxers and pulling me all the way forward on his lap until my groin was rubbing against his crotch and I had hooked my legs around his back. With his other hand, he reached up my shirt and started massaging my breasts, alternating between them.

He pulled back from my mouth and dragged my shirt up over my head slowly with the hand that had been on my breasts, being extra careful when he pulled it over my injured hand. He started to kiss me again, but I gasped out, "yours too". He looked me in the eyes and applied pressure to the small of my back, grinding his hips against mine while he reached back and pulled off his shirt with his free hand.

I threw my head back and moaned at the dual stimulus of his hardness grinding against my clit and the sight of him shirtless. I closed my eyes and was taken by surprise when his second hand came up on my back, holding me steady as he took my breast into his mouth. Ohmigod! He is sooooooo good with his mouth!

His hand that was on my ass slid around and somehow managed to fit in the space between our fronts. As soon as Ranger's fingers found my clit and started rubbing, I lost it. I hadn't had an orgasm in four months and I just went off like a rocket, clenching around his fingers, crying out in ecstasy. As I started to come down from my orgasm, I felt his fingers slide further down and enter me. His mouth was still doing wonderful things to my breasts until he felt how completely drenched I was for him.

He ripped his mouth from my breasts and muttered, "Dios Babe, you feel so good. I'm sorry, I can't wait, I can't slow down, I have to…"

He ripped my boxers off me, and unzipped his jeans in a flash. "Babe, can I…?"

"Don't you dare stop!"

Then, to my surprise, he pried my legs from around his waist, spun me around and slid his cock into me with one push. I was sitting in his lap, my legs draped over the outside of his. He held me to him sitting up straight as he rolled his hips, creating friction inside us and rubbing against THAT SPOT. All the while he had one hand rolling a nipple between his fingers, the other buried between my legs rubbing my clit again, and his mouth sucking on my neck. He found the spot where my neck met my shoulder and bit down. I cried out, "Carlos!" while tightening around him for what seemed like hours but I knew was just seconds before I felt another release rushed through my body.

He growled out, "Say my name again" as he stood up, somehow managing to stay inside me as he moved us and leaned me over the couch's armrest. He started pounding into me from behind, but kept the one arm low, as he started mercilessly rubbing my clit again. At this point, I was just chanting "Carlos!" and "Oh my god!" over and over again, alternating at random as one orgasm rolled into another into another. Finally, he was commanded me "one more time" and I think I lost consciousness for a few seconds as I came and felt him following me into orgasmic bliss.

We were still leaning over the couch armrest (thank goodness it was so plush, or I'd probably be bruised) and he was pressing kisses to my neck, shoulder and face. I turned and caught his lips with mine and he whispered, "Te Amo, Babe. I love you, Stephanie Plum." Then he straightened up, slid out of me, and said, "come on, as much as I'd love a repeat performance, I'm exhausted. I haven't slept more than a couple hours at a time since I left."

We walked into the bedroom together and he pulled me down onto the bed. He grabbed me close, spooning him my back to his front, and we faded off to sleep together with smiles on our faces.

* * *

A/N end note: so, what did you think? Should I stick with the smut or not? And as another question for you as a first time FF author, I used just a couple spanish words, but what are your feelings on Ranger actually speaking Spanish? Do you like to see the Spanish with a translation at the end, or not? I'm semi-fluent (as in I was certified MANY years ago and am decent, but hesitant now). So I can try to go there or not. I'd be extra hesitant in that I know the Spanish I was taught was more Mexico-based than Cuba-based, and I'm sure there are significant differences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Janet Evanovich is one clever lady. Characters and everything you recognize are hers. I'm just playing.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You know how to make a lady feel good. I mean, maybe not as good as Ranger can, but, still pretty good! ;) So sounds like the smut wasn't too awful, so I'll continue to put some in whenever I feel like it! Speaking of, there will be some in the beginning of the chapter, if you'd rather skip it, you can skip until they get into the real dialogue.

CUPCAKE WARNING- things are starting to get anti-Joe here. And they're going to be getting worse... so, probably you want to consider just being done with my story now.

Also, shout out to Margret here! I wasn't planning to start the Helen bashing quite yet, but in honor of your encouragement and feedback, I threw in just a taste for you. I promise you'll get more coming up as well.

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up slowly the next morning, at first confused as to where I was because, let's face it, my bed is not this comfortable. Then, I felt the tingle on the back of my neck and smelled the Bulgari. Ranger. I smiled as I mentally corrected myself, "no, Carlos."

I was tempted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but when I really thought about it, as much as my pre-caffeine brain could, I knew it wasn't. Because really, I'd never felt more right. No need to pinch myself.

I studied Ranger's face and was amazed by how peaceful he looked asleep. Come to think of it, he didn't usually sleep this much, but then again, he probably needed to catch up. I carefully pried myself out of his arms and went to answer nature's call. I was surprised that he didn't wake up either when I got up or when I snuggled back into bed. He just shifted his arm and pulled me back close to him.

I laid there looking for him for… I don't know how long. I realized, and not for the first time, that I simply feel more at peace when I am near him. And so I snuggled, feeling that peace and just letting it wash over me. Until, that is, I noticed that he seemed like he was stirring more and more. I don't know how I knew, but I knew that even if I was perfectly still, he'd be awake within the next couple minutes. So I decided to surprise him, and slowly slid further down the bed, taking in his naked form. Did I mention we hadn't bothered to put clothes on before falling asleep? Mmmmm… naked Batman…

As I was sliding down the bed, I was careful to try not to touch him or shift the bed too much. I wanted to surprise him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to surprise Ranger when he was sleeping, but I was pretty sure he would know that he wasn't under attack. With that in mind, I looked at his morning erection and took it into my mouth. I felt all his muscles stiffen up at once and heard his swift intake of breath. Then he relaxed back against the mattress.

"Babe, he groaned out." He let me play with him for just a few seconds and then I felt his hands tangle in my hair and tug me back up his body. Once we were eye to eye, I could plainly see his desire. "I wanted this time to be slower, but damn, Babe, waking up in your mouth felt so good. It sure isn't going to be slow."

Ranger reached down and slipped two fingers inside of me. By his moan I could tell that he wasn't expecting to find me so wet for him, but what can I say, I'd been watching him sleep for so long and inspecting his naked body. Any other straight woman would have the same reaction! I guess finding me ready to go was the last straw though because without any warning, he flipped me onto my back and was pushing inside of me.

My eyes widened in shock, and then I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He was pushing into me as far as he could go and pulling all the way out with every stroke. And as he pressed in, he would rub against my clit, a little harder and a little faster each time until I felt myself tensing. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, I heard his voice, husky with lust say, "Now, babe. With me." and I went over the edge while simultaneously feeling Ranger release into me.

We relaxed back into the bed, Ranger just collapsed onto me with his head on my chest and me still clinging to him unwilling to let him go. Some time later, he rolled us onto our sides, and we just stared into each other's eyes. Neither one of us really wanting to break a connection that we'd just discovered went even deeper than we could have imagined.

Finally, Ranger sat up against the headboard and rearranged me so that I was leaning my back against his chest between his legs. He was soothingly stroking my arm and I was completely lax against him. "So, what have I missed since I've been gone? What happened with Morelli?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. A couple of TV marathon's with Dougie and Mooner. They've actually found 'Charmed' now, they say it is the modern day I Dream of Jeannie, so that's new. Rolled around in trash a few times, toasted a cars. And there was last night's fire in my apartment. Like I said, the usual."

"Babe." Right. Not what he was looking for.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you remember what all happened before you left? Saving me at the bridge, and all that?"

I felt his body tense up. "Babe." Right, I guess that wasn't really something that he would forget. Or at least not this easily. Maybe in a dozen years after all the other stuff happened that I am sure will happen, but not yet.

"Well. Turns out Morelli got to the scene earlier than we realized."

"When?"

"Pretty much the same time you did. He was in the area when he heard the call go in over the radio about reports of a struggle on the bridge."

"Okay. So?"

"So, he saw you trying to get to me and he saw you jump in after me. Then he saw us after you pulled me out of the water and you were comforting me."

"I'll admit the bridge and river part was new, but it isn't the first time he's seen me save you or seen me comfort you."

"Well, according to him, it WAS different."

"How?"

I turned my head so I could look at Ranger. "According to Joe, jumping of the bridge was the absolute craziest thing you've done for me and goes way beyond friendship or mentorship. And, unlike Scrog, when he had figured you were mostly trying to save Julie, there was no way he could deny that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me."

Ranger resumed stroking me soothingly. "For a couple weeks there, we coasted along like usual. Avoiding our feelings and the confrontation that was sure to come. Then, after I realized you were in the wind, I guess I got kinda sad and Joe figured it was because you were gone. Well, that's when it got ugly."

"What happened?"

"Well, I had a little bit of a pregnancy scare at the same time and… Joe, he decided that the only way you would have jumped off the bridge for me was if I'd been sleeping with you this WHOLE time. And I had to have been, you know, doing things for you that I wasn't willing to do for him." I blushed, but forged on. "I always made him use a condom, but he figured that among the other things that I'd let you do that I wouldn't allow him was going without. So he accused me of cheating and said that if there was a baby, it was yours and he called it names."

Rangers arms went around me and held me tight.

"Of course he was yelling this all at me the day after I'd had the scare and I'd already taken the tests so I knew I wasn't pregnant but he hadn't given me a chance to speak and explain fact. I was trying to tell him that I wasn't pregnant but that even if I was, it would have been his, but he just wouldn't stop yelling. And he grabbed me and started shaking me and telling me how I wasn't the only one who had cheated and did I really think that I was good enough in bed to have tamed the 'Italian Stallion'." I put air quotes around the phrase and rolled my eyes before clarifying, "His words, not mine."

Ranger cursed quietly and kissed behind my ear, then patiently waited for me to go on.

"He hadn't been listening when I tried to explain, and as soon as he said he cheated, I knew we were over. And I realized that I actually felt relieved. So I smiled, and that just made him angrier and he was still shaking me and I was telling him to let me go. Anyway, this was all happening outside the Tasty Pastry and I guess the Burg grapevine was in full effect. Someone called Connie to tell her all about it as it was happening and she called Rangeman. Tank and Lester came out and made Joe let go. He just kept screaming, and when I turned around and started walking to their SUV, he started calling me a whore." I winced at the memory of the scene. "I managed to keep Tank and Lester from killing him, though I don't think he realized how close that was even with the spectators, and got them to drive me back here. I hid out here on seven for a couple weeks until things cooled down, and then I just went back to life as usual."

"Babe, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. When I had that pregnancy scare, I told Joe I thought I might be pregnant and he just walked out the door. And as I sat there, thinking about being pregnant with his baby, I realized how much I love you and how I was with Joe because he was 'safe'. And because I was letting my mother tell me that he was my only chance to be something that I don't even want to be! I want to be Wonder Woman, or at least a badass bounty hunter, not a Burg wife!"

"And on top of that, like I said, I don't love Joe. At least not anymore and probably not ever in the way I should for us to be together and to get married. As I was getting the test and then waiting for the results, I realized that, no matter how it turned out, I couldn't marry him. And I wouldn't marry him. Because it wouldn't be right to marry Joe when I was completely in love with you. When I AM in love with you."

"When I realized I wasn't pregnant, I can't tell you how relieved I was. I decided I was going to end it with him and go after you whenever you got home. Well, actually, I was going to end it with him either way, but that just made me want to end it right that second. And I knew you didn't want a relationship, but I was going to take whatever you could give me for as long as you were willing to give it to me."

"Babe, I'm going to give you every part of me I can. I've got two more months on my contract with the government, and they'll probably call me off for one last mission for who knows how long. But if you'll wait for me, when I get back, I'll give you all of me, no qualifications."

"Ranger. Carlos. I'll wait for you until the day I die if I have to."

"It won't come to that Babe. You've already got me. And when I do go, know that I WILL be coming back to you," he said. "Now, if we're going to do this, I am going to ask you for a few things. I'd like you to get some training so that you're safer and better able to protect yourself both on your job and just when you're out and about. And I'd like you to run your skips through Rangeman and fill in any extra hours you have available here helping us track down our higher bond skips and doing some office work. How does that sound to you?"

I winced, and noticed Ranger tensing up. "Relax, Ranger, I'm not going to fight you. I guess I didn't realize how little contact you'd had with anyone here while you were gone."

"Babe, I didn't have any contact. And like I said, I went straight to your apartment. The first the guys knew of me being back was when I called asking them to bring my Porsche to your apartment."

"Well, I haven't started training or anything because I was still resisting and negotiating with Tank, Bobby, and Lester about that. But if we're going to be in a relationship, then I will agree now to do that for you. I'll even start carrying my gun around with me at all times. But uh… I don't know how you're going to take this since you only offered me part-time just now, but Ialreadyworkforyoufulltime!"

Ranger grinned, "Take a deep breath, Babe, it's okay! It's great in fact. You already work for me full time?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, close enough. After the whole Morelli thing, Tank and Lester brought me here and we were talking, and they both said that you had been trying figure out ways to convince me to work for you that wouldn't make it seem like you were giving me a pity job. They assured me that it wasn't a pity job, just that you and the rest of the guys were concerned that I would think it was and turn it down. They also assured me that you and your Merry Men, my words, not theirs, were all happier when I am around. So I agreed to come in and run some searches when I had time. Since I wouldn't sign the contract with the training clause, and because they were trying to pay me too much, they set me up as hourly while we negotiated. They made sure that I understood that I could work as many hours as I want."

Ranger nodded. "About two months in, I was walking by Lester's office and heard him cursing up a blue streak. So I knocked on the door to his office and stuck my head in to see if I could help with anything. Turned out he was having a problem with Excel and so I helped him straighten it out. When he looked at me in shock, I made a joke about how at least my business degree was good for something, and he responded that he didn't know I had a business degree. Then he dragged me into Tank's office and I told them all about my degree and E.E. Martin. That's when the negotiations started getting way more intense! They want to bring me in as full-time office staff and I don't want to be chained to a desk or to give up all my skips. I also don't want to leave everyone at Vinnie's hanging high and dry."

I could tell Ranger knew I meant Lula more than Vinnie since she was used to getting part of my skip money by now, but that it was still important to me to take care of Vinnie since he had given me a job when I needed it. I watched him think for a few minutes and he said, "Okay. How about this, Babe. Right now Vinnie has two classifications of bonds-high bonds that Rangeman covers, and low bonds that you cover. We'll work with him on splitting them into three categories instead. Rangeman will still take the high bonds with the team and I being primary on the takedown. You'll still help us with the occasional distraction for those, and you'll assist us on the research end tracking them down with searches and your Burg connections"

I nodded. No way I wanted to take over those cases! A distraction here or there was fine, but I didn't want to be the primary on those!

"You will take the middle range bonds, including some that are higher than you're used to taking now. But you'll do so under Rangeman's name and you'll have to take a Rangeman partner with you on all apprehensions, no excuses. Since we'll be paying you a base salary, and Babe, I will get you to sign a contract because I want to know you're here for good, you'll get a smaller portion of the fee and Rangeman will take the rest. Any low-range and low-risk bonds you'll give to Lula. She can call you when she needs help and can't bring someone in without it. You'll additionally agree to bring in Rangeman if you feel that there is an unusually high risk for one of the bonds. Regardless of how much of your time or Rangeman's time it takes, Lula will get to keep the entire fee."

This all seemed reasonable, so I just stayed quiet and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"BUT, you'll be probationary here at Rangeman, and therefore out of the field until you can pass the basic entry exams for physical fitness, self defence/combat, and marksmanship. Once you've done so, you'll be expected to keep yourself within the required Rangeman levels for these categories and to meet the weekly workout requirements. You can't have contraband on the floors of the offices and conference rooms, but I won't stop you from having it up here or anywhere else that can be considered private space."

I chewed my lip nervously. I wanted to train. I want to be safer, and after the whole Scrog thing, even though it really was a fluke stalker, I realized that Ranger was right about his lifestyle being potentially dangerous to me, so I knew it was important to him and I respect that. But I didn't think I'd ever be able to meet the fitness requirements, which meant that I'd never make it back into the field.

"Babe," Ranger said, using that damn ESP of his, "I wouldn't ask you to train if I didn't know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can do this."

He swung me around so I was straddling him again (and don't I remember what happened the last time I straddled him!). He nibbled on my ear and said, "if you agree, we'll set milestones, and I'll make it worth your while every time you reach one. And how about this, as extra motivation for us both and to prove how confident I am, I won't go back into the field for Rangeman until you do. I can't make any promises if I have to go on a mission, but I won't go out for Rangeman business until you've passed all the qualifying exams and made it back into the field yourself."

His hands were now freely roaming my body and it was no longer in a soothing manner. I could feel starting to drool and the last of my resolve drifting away with my saliva.

"Okay."

I watched as Ranger picked up the phone, pressed the button for the control room and told whoever answered that we'd be offline for the next week. Well, he'd earned a vacation, and I may not think I have, but I was more than willing to take it anyway before my life became one big training fest!

Before he started his full on assault, he said, "Babe, there is one last thing."

"Mmmm?" What does he want now? I can feel him between my legs and I know what I want!

"In a minute, Babe." Damn, I must have said that out loud. "About the fire at your apartment last night."

I sighed, "I know, I promise, I won't try to cook again. I'll just find somewhere I can order some takeout for the shower and then dump it in a bowl and pretend I made it."

"No, that isn't what I was going to say, what I was going to say is, I want to teach you to cook."

He didn't give me a chance to answer, just covered my mouth with his and then thoroughly distracted me.


End file.
